


Aftermath

by mekare



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battle of New York (Marvel), Big Bang Challenge, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Depression, Fanart, M/M, New York City, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Art for the 2017 Marvelbang. Clint finds himself spiraling into a deep depression after the Battle of New York...until the Winter Soldier ends up saving him and inadvertently giving him a new purpose – to save the man that the Soldier had once been – Bucky Barnes.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You rearrange me till I'm sane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679437) by [icywind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/pseuds/icywind). 
  * Inspired by [You save me, I save you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685287) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves). 



**Author's Note:**

> Go read the wonderful fic that inspired this! There's art by alby_mangroves as well!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You save me, I save you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685287) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves)




End file.
